


Touch Me, Heal Me

by EnglishPoet18



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl/OC oneshot set in season 4...Comes from a prompt I received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me, Heal Me

...

Living in a prison full of strange people was something that Chelsea never thought she might get used to. Even after being there for going on three months now, she still felt like she didn't know all of the faces, nor did she really feel the urge to. There were several people she liked and those were clearly evident because they were generally the only people she had any interaction with without being obligated to.

She had grown pretty close to Maggie more than anyone else, but that was purely because Maggie always made it a point to approach her and drag her into a conversation whether she wanted to have one or not. At first, she resisted the woman's efforts, not wanting to get too close to anyone for fear of losing them, but now she was glad to have made a friend in her. Sometimes people just needed someone to talk to...to share their thoughts and fears with and Maggie seemed to understand that.

Chelsea really liked Glenn as well and not just because he made Maggie so incredibly happy either. Glenn reminded her of someone she might have hung out with before the apocalypse had started. He was also quiet, much like herself, but he had a sense of humor that managed to make her smile even on the worst of days.

She ran a hand through her shoulder length brown hair, knowing that she was only making it dirtier, but she couldn't help it. It was unbearably hot outside, so hot that most everyone was outdoors somewhere, trying to find shade. The inside of the prison was damn near stifling and she had fully considered the idea of sleeping outdoors until the heat let up a little.

Normally by this time she would be busy helping do whatever chore she was doled out for the day, but Carol had deemed it too hot for manual labor and thankfully everyone was taking the day off. The only problem was that she didn't know what to do with her free time. Thinking of free time made her think of her brother Zack and her heart became heavy. He had been so good at coming up with things for them to do when they had been younger and bored.

"Hey!" A male voice called out to her and she glanced over to find Daryl standing next to several barrels.

Chelsea immediately turned to look behind her, convinced that he must be talking to someone else because the man had never spoken more than a paragraph to her in her three months of residence there. Occasionally she would catch him looking in her direction, but when their eyes met he would look away. When he sighed and pointed at her, crooking his finger, she tentatively made her way over to him.

"Need someone ta help me get some water ta fill these barrels back up. Since you were tha only one standin' nearby, looks like you're the lucky person of the day," He commented as he gathered up several buckets.

Chelsea stared at him stupidly, "I thought we used rainwater for drinking?" She asked.

He snorted, wiping at the sweat on his brow with one chiseled forearm, "Ya been seein' any rain lately?" He asked.

Come to think of it, she hadn't. They must be in the midst of a drought because she couldn't remember the last time that it _had_ rained.

Without waiting for any reply from her, he turned and headed down the dirt path to the gate, not even waiting on her to catch up. She only paused for a moment before she jogged over to fall into step with him. His long stride ate up the ground as they walked and she found herself almost doing double steps to keep up.

She had seen Daryl working around the prison plenty in her time there and the man was like a machine. Never did she see him sitting around idly so she supposed she shouldn't have expected him to be doing so today either. They stopped at the gate and he called out to Sasha who was lazily walking the fences that they were going out for water and would be back shortly.

Once outside of the gates, she fell into step beside him, frowning when they headed in a different direction, "I thought...Weren't we going to get water?" She asked.

He grunted, shoving the buckets into her hands and striding over to knife a walker, wiping the bloodied blade onto his pants leg. She instantly felt stupid for not even looking around them once outside of the gates. Months of being on the inside had made her lazy in a way, no longer used to paying attention to things around her.

"Creek's back here. That part we usually use ya referrin' to is dried up," He finally answered as they entered the woods opposite the prison.

"Oh," She replied.

He led her down to the creek, the sounds of the water rushing over the rocks making her want to dive in and go for a swim. It was just another time she wished that things were different...safer.

She realized that she was still holding onto the buckets when he gave her a pointed look and held out his hand. Blushing guiltily, she handed him one of the buckets, taking one for herself as well. Squatting next to him, she began filling her bucket, noticing that every few seconds he would raise his eyes and look around.

It was so quiet without the background noise of the others around that she felt the need to fill the silence, something she never did. She wasn't usually one for striking up conversation so it was a reach for her to attempt to now.

Chelsea cleared her throat, "So, what did you do before all of this?" She asked lamely.

He seemed startled that she had spoken and he was quiet for several minutes, long enough for her to mentally chastise herself for putting herself out there like that.

"What is it with people askin' me that?" He responded gruffly, "I look like I did somethin' interestin' 'fore the world went to shit or something?"

He turned piercing blue eyes to hers and she was caught by just how deep of a blue they were. She averted her eyes from his as she realized that she was blatantly staring and dunked her bucket into the water, letting the flow of the creek fill it.

"Sorry," She muttered, wishing she could slink back to the prison and hide among the shadows somewhere.

He sighed, "Ain't your fault. Reckon' it's a logical question. Truthfully, I didn't do much o' nothin' before all this. Just mainly tagged along with whatever scheme my brother cooked up at the time."

She was intrigued to find out that Daryl had a brother and she tried to picture in her mind what he might look like. She wanted to ask him more about his brother, but she didn't dare. He had already gotten defensive over her asking what he had done before now.

Her bucket full, Chelsea tugged on it, pulling it to the bank. She took a couple of steps backward, wiping at her brow as she went. Daryl finished filling his and took another look around before leaning over to cup a handful of the creek water and splash his face.

Chelsea eyed him as he ran his wet hands back through his hair, making some of it spike up in places and stick to his neck in others. Liking his idea, she took a step forward to do the same and instead found herself pitching quickly forward onto her face in the dirt.

"Shit!" Daryl cursed and she felt his rough fingers clasp her arm, helping her to her feet. He looked her over, "Ya alright?"

Chelsea wiped at her face, brushing the dirt from her reddened skin. Her knee throbbed, but other than that she felt fine. It wasn't her first time doing something completely clumsy and she was sure that it wouldn't be her last.

Before she could respond though, Daryl dropped to his knees and took her ankle in his hand, pulling her knee in close to his gaze. Glancing down, she saw several spots of blood bleeding through the fabric of her jeans and she unconsciously placed one hand upon his shoulder.

"Must have scraped yer knee on these rocks when ya tripped over this vine," He commented.

So gently that she would have thought she imagined it if she hadn't been staring at him, he rubbed his thumb over the spot. She sucked in a breath, her eyes locked on how gentle he was being with her. He gripped the vine that she hadn't noticed was still wrapped around her leg and yanked it once, snapping it easily and tossing it to the side.

Chelsea watched as a droplet of sweat slid from his still damp hair down the side of his face. Without thinking, she brushed her thumb across it, whisking it away before it could drip into his eyes. His gaze flicked up to hers and she was struck by the image that he presented kneeling before her. She knew it was wrong to be having these kinds of thoughts out in the open where it wasn't safe, but she couldn't help it. It had been so long since she had felt the touch of a man. She swallowed deeply, squeezing her thighs together in an attempt to get some relief.

When her eyes met his once more, she found that they had darkened considerably. Neither of them had spoken and she wasn't sure how to proceed from here. How did one proposition another these days?

She jumped when she felt Daryl's hands pulling up the leg of her jeans, his fingers rough against her pale skin. He began to roll the material up until her knee was bared to him. Never had she felt so exposed before and he was only staring at her knee. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a red rag and left her side to dip it into the creek before returning. She hissed when he began to wipe the blood away, his hand holding her leg firmly in place when she would have pulled away.

"Thanks," She muttered softly.

He nodded, his gaze locking on hers once more, "No problem."

This time he didn't look away and neither did she. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest when his thumb stroked across her skin, nowhere near her minor injury.

"Daryl," She whispered, not entirely sure where this was going anymore, but almost helpless to stop it from going there.

She reached out and hesitantly glided her fingers through his dark hair, lightly raking her nails across his scalp. He briefly closed his eyes, his lips parting slightly, an almost inaudible growl reverberating from his throat. His hand tightened its hold on her before sliding down her skin. Her own eyelids fluttered closed and she moaned out loud, startling herself. She looked down to find him staring up at her and he licked his lips before tearing his gaze away swiftly.

"I'm sorry...shouldn't have done that," He muttered, his voice husky.

He quickly rolled her jeans back down and stood up, grabbing onto his full bucket. Collecting herself and feeling the slight sting of rejection, she picked up hers as well. He gestured for her to walk in front instead of beside him and she obliged, wanting to get back to the prison as soon as possible now. She was almost sure that he was staring at her as she walked, but she didn't dare turn around. She had obviously misjudged the whole situation and she doubted that she would be able to look him in the eyes ever again.

...

She wasn't entirely sure what woke her up, but once her eyes popped open she realized it was too hot to go back to sleep. Feeling all kinds of frustrated, she decided to slip down to the kitchen and look for some cookies she and Maggie had hid there last week. Poking her head out of her cell, she looked around to see if anyone else was up before slipping out in her tank top and shorts, her favorite sleeping attire. Padding softly, she made her way to the top of the stairs, passing by several rooms whose occupants were snoring softly.

Chuckling to herself, she paused when passing by Daryl's room, surprised to see the oil lamp burning low. Stopping completely, she peeked between a gap in the curtain hanging across his cell and felt her breath catch. He had his shirt off and he was dressed in nothing but his jeans, the waist dipping just enough to give her a peek of his black boxer shorts. Licking her lips, she glanced around again before peeking back through the gap. She had no idea what he was doing, but she told herself it didn't matter because she had never seen a finer looking male specimen in all her lifetime. His back was to the wall and he was sitting on his bunk, holding something in his hands that she couldn't see. His skin glistened in the light and she felt her body begin to overheat.

Shuffling a step closer, she tried to get a better look when her foot banged against the bars. The noise hadn't been loud, but she cringed, shrinking back, holding her breath and toe all at the same time. Seconds later the curtain was whipped back and she was grabbed by the arm roughly. Daryl yanked her inside of his cell, his expression intense. Chelsea hissed as her toe protested the movement.

"What the hell are ya doin' outside of my cell?" He asked angrily.

Observing a bare-chested Daryl from afar was nothing like being up close to him. Her mind fumbled for some sort of excuse other than, _"I was looking at your chest."_

"I...I was going to get a snack and I saw your light on," She mumbled, "I wasn't spying or anything."

"What the hell did'ja do to your foot?" He asked, his attention focused onto her throbbing toe.

Chelsea glanced downward and saw that her toe was turning several different shades of black and blue.

She sighed, "I w-"

"Are ya always this damn clumsy?" He questioned.

Chelsea felt her anger rising slightly. What right did he have to accuse her of something anyway? Hadn't he been the one to feel up her leg earlier by the creek? Now here he was interrupting her when she was already cranky and turned on. She needed those cookies badly.

"Are you always so- so... frustrating?!" She hissed, whipping around and heading for the door.

He grabbed her again, his grip tighter this time and he yanked her back so that she collided with his naked chest. His lips hit hers, a lightning bolt of electricity passing between them. She groaned at the first touch of a man's lips in at least a year and her arms immediately found their way around his neck. He kissed her slowly, his lips massaging hers with a gentle movement. It was incredible, but it wasn't what she needed.

"Don't hold back," She pulled back to whisper, "I know you've got more fire in you than this. Show me," She demanded.

His eyes flashed in surprise and he began walking her backwards, his hard body backing her into the wall. He dipped his head to kiss her neck, his hands sliding beneath her tank to glide over her bare breasts. She moaned, her hips undulating against his. He bent, lifting the hem of her tank just enough so that his lips encountered her belly. She shivered as his coarse beard coasted over her skin. He licked a trail of fire down her stomach, stopping at her shorts. Hooking his fingers into the cotton material, he slid shorts and panties down to the floor.

He glanced up at her as he ran his nose between her thighs, "Ya sure about this?"

She nodded, gripping his hair and pressing him close to her mound, "Make me cum," She ordered, "Make me shake with pleasure."

He smirked, "Yes ma'am," He whispered huskily.

He parted her lips and slid his tongue inside, his eyes drifting upwards to lock onto hers. She felt small tremors run through her body at his look and she fought to maintain eye contact. Flicking his tongue back and forth over her clit, she lost the battle and closed her eyes, her head falling back to rest against the wall. She could feel her arousal trickling down her thigh and Daryl dipped his head to catch the drip, letting his tongue trail over her skin and back up to her slit. Her thighs began to tremble as he sucked and teased with his tongue, tormenting her with alternating strokes.

"Oh, God! I'm almost there...harder!" She cried out, pulling on his hair sharply.

He mumbled something against her that she couldn't quite understand and then she felt one of his fingers slid in around his mouth. Her body reached it's boiling point and she parted her legs more as his tongue swiped over her sweet spot. She lost herself, holding his face tightly against her as she came undone around him like a ball of yarn. He lapped up all of her juices, dipping down for the trails he missed.

Pulling back, he wiped at his mouth, his beard glistening with her arousal and stared at her. Chelsea fought to get her body back under control, knowing if she didn't make it to his bed soon, her wobbly legs were going to give out on her.

He arched a brow, "Anything else I can do for you?" He asked, his voice sounding low and dangerous.

She looked at him and swallowed, nodding before gesturing to his bed, "You can fuck me. Hard," She said.

She walked on shaky legs over to his bed, but instead of lying down, she merely bent over, offering her ass to him. She hadn't been kidding about needing some fire. He eyed her and then climbed to his feet, walking over to her slowly. She looked at him over her shoulder and raised her brows as if to hurry him up. Smirking at her, he turned to one of his bags and rifled through it, pulling out a condom.

She turned, reaching forward and grabbing onto the waist of his jeans. He allowed her to tug him forward and she began undoing his belt and zipper, working his pants over his hips and to the floor. He wasn't wearing any underwear and she was greeted by the sight of his hard cock springing forth to greet her. He was bigger than she had imagined and she was pleased as she wrapped her hand around him and stroked him once.

He groaned, tipping his head back and exposing the long column of his throat to her. It took her a moment to realize that he was letting her have total control of the situation and her insides flooded at the thought of dominating this sexy beast of a man. Grabbing the condom from his hand, she tore the wrapper and proceeded to slide it over his length. His eyes were dark to the point that she could no longer see the beautiful blue shining through.

Changing her mind, she guided him over to the bed and pushed him down onto his back. He leaned up on his elbows, watching her intently. She straddled him, taking his hands and moving them so that he gripped the edge of the mattress behind his head. The position made his forearms bulge and she nearly salivated at the picture he painted. Lifting herself, she grabbed his cock and guided herself down and onto him. They both hissed at the contact and Chelsea slowly sank down until she could go no farther, their hips resting against each other.

"What do ya want?" Daryl asked roughly.

"I want to fuck you until I cum and then I want you to take me from behind," She uttered without a second thought.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants," He mused.

"Did I tell you to speak?" She hissed, her eyes snapping to his.

He raised a brow, a small smile playing over his lips, but he didn't respond. He did lift his hips into her and she gasped at the way that he filled her so completely. Grabbing her breasts, she began to fondle them while she rode him, driving them both closer to the oblivion that they craved. Just the intensity of his gaze on hers was driving her wild with desire. He never wavered, his eyes always on hers, staring at her with an expression of lust. Her orgasm washed over her unexpectedly and she bit her lip to hold back a loud cry, her body rocking back and forth through her spasms.

He stopped his thrusts and waited. She realized he was waiting for her to tell him what to do next. Brushing her short brown hair from her face, she bit her lip and climbed off of him.

"Take me from behind. Punish me," She commanded, her tone authoritative and firm.

He crawled off of the bed and she leaned forward, resting onto her palms like she had before. He ran his hand gently over the curve of her ass and she trembled in anticipation.

"Ya want to be punished?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes...please," Her voice sounded weak with pleasure to her own ears.

He leaned forward until his lips were next to her ear, "How hard do you want it Chelsea?"

Her stomach flipped over when he said her name, rolling from his lips like honey.

"Don't hold back," She responded.

He hummed and moved behind her, spreading her ass with his hands. She sucked in a breath when his tongue slid over the skin between them, making her jerk. He gripped her hips tightly with his hands, not letting her move away. She whimpered as he continued to explore her skin, his tongue seeking out every place on her body and making her squirm.

Finally, he stuck two fingers inside of her slit only to find her dripping wet. He pushed them around her channel, making her ready for him. She was already dripping she was so wet. His finger caught a trail of her juice and he captured it with the tip, sliding his finger back up the trail. She gasped when his hand smacked against her ass hard, making her clench her teeth even as she moaned for more.

"Ya like that?" He muttered.

Her only response was to moan and he smacked her again, harder this time.

"I asked ya a question," He demanded in a clipped tone.

"Yes, yes I like that," Chelsea responded, his voice making her weak.

He still paused, the tip of his cock sliding against her wetness, "Yes, _what_?"

Was he really going to make her say it? When he simply waited, she growled, trying to push her hips back into him for relief. His bruising grip held her rigidly in place and she realized that she wasn't going to get the relief she sought until she said it. It was her own fault for telling him not to hold back though.

"Yes, _sir_ ," She snapped.

He chuckled, pushing deep inside of her before she could curse at him. Her mouth opened on a moan and he slid in as deeply as possible, his balls lightly touching her. Without warning, he pulled back and slammed into her, harder than before. Her hands slid against the sheets and she wiped her sweaty palms before fisting them into the sheets once more. He set a punishing rhythm and she met him stroke for stroke, pushing back against him.

This was what she had needed, this release. She needed an outlet for all of these emotions she had been building up inside of her that masturbation alone would not relieve her of. Her body had craved a man's touch and she almost wept with relief at how good it all felt.

When one of his hands found her clit and began rubbing it with small circles she turned her face into the mattress, biting at the sheet with her mouth to stifle her cries.

"Don't ya cum until I say," He ordered and she nodded weakly.

He smacked her ass again, grabbing onto her hair with his hand and pulling her head back. She knew then what he wanted and her lips parted.

"Yes sir," She moaned out, submitting to his silent demands.

He huffed, the sounds of his hips smacking into hers filling the silence around them. She could feel her body teetering on edge even as he let go of her hair and began to stroke her once more. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to hold back and she tried to focus on averting her thoughts. One hand slid around and he cupped a breast, two fingers pinching one of her hardened nipples.

"Cum for me," He whispered as he bent over, his chest brushing against her back.

He tweaked her nipples harder and she spasmed out of control, her body bucking back against his wildly as she clinched around him. She barely registered him grunting through his own orgasm as her blood pounded loudly in her ears, her body humming with electricity. They collapsed into a heap onto his bed, both of them struggling for breath.

Now that it was over, she could feel herself reverting back to her truly shy nature and she grabbed for his blanket, covering her nudity. He cracked open one eye, seeming amused at her sudden modesty, but he didn't comment. She wasn't sure how much longer they lay there, but her eyes began to grow heavy and she knew it was time to head back to her own cell.

She sat up and began to collect her clothing, pulling it on quickly to cover her nudity. He was still lying back onto the bed, his cock slowly returning to it's softened state. Even though she was clearly leaving, he didn't stop her and a part of her was sad even though she had no right to be.

"Hey," He called out as she reached the curtain, their only real door.

She stopped, not turning around for fear of him seeing some sort of emotion upon her face that she had no right to be feeling.

"Yeah?" She asked softly.

He cleared his throat and she realized that he wasn't as used to this as he seemed either. The thought made her a little bit happier than it should have.

"Tomorrow I gotta fix tha lock on one of tha cells in B Block," He said, "You game?"

She smiled then and finally looked over her shoulder at him. He had pulled off the spent condom at some point and had slid his blanket across his waist. His hair was disheveled, but he looked totally sexy to her in that moment. He also looked slightly nervous as though it had cost him a great deal to ask.

"Of course," She responded, watching as his expression relaxed, "I'll be around. Night, Daryl," She whispered.

He nodded at her, eyes shining in the dim light, "G'night."

 


End file.
